Quelques notes pour un accord
by Ellypsis
Summary: UA. John et Sherlock se retrouve colocataires à l'université de musique de Londres.
1. Chapter 1

**Je tiens à remercier la génialissime Adalas pour m'avoir aidé à trouver le titre parfait pour cette fic "Quelques notes pour un accord".**

 **Comme c'est écrit dans le résumé cette fic se situera donc dans un univers alternatif, ou les personnages sont à l'université, plus exactement dans une école de musique à Londres. J'ai fait pas mal de recherches pour cette histoire, afin d'essayer de pondre quelque chose de plus ou moins cohérent.**

 **Merci de me lire et Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **POV John Watson :**_

J'ai passé mes interminables vacances d'été en famille en Ecosse, dans le grand manoir d'un de mes oncles éloignés. Je me suis beaucoup ennuyé.

L'ennui est tellement déprimant, surtout quand vous avez 22 ans, et que tous vos amis sont partis aux Etats-Unis pendant deux mois, alors que vous, vous passez toutes vos soirées à jouer au scrabble avec vos grands-parents qui malheureusement sont proches de la sénilité.

Mais aujourd'hui, après deux mois de calvaire intense, je suis enfin de retour à Londres, et dans six jours, j'entamerai ma troisième année en tant qu'élève à la Royal Music Academy of London.

Londres m'avait manqué tout autant que mon école, il n'y a que là-bas que je me sente réellement chez moi, à ma place.

* * *

Je suis arrivé à l'université aux alentours de 16h, après une heure d'avion et environ 45 interminables minutes de voiture.

Au bureau d'accueil, je me suis vu remettre mes nouveaux livres, mon nouvel uniforme, ainsi que les clefs de mon nouveau studio.

J'ai été surpris d'apprendre que je n'allais pas garder le même que l'an passé, et que cette année, m'y étant pris en retard, j'aurais un appartement double que je devrais partager avec un inconnu.

J'ai été assez déçu sur le coup, car je tiens beaucoup à mon intimité, et l'idée devoir vivre dans un espace réduit avec un étranger pendant toute une année ne me réjouis pas vraiment …

L'employée de l'accueil me montre sur la carte l'endroit où se situe mon studio, et me donne mes clefs ainsi que tous les documents à remplir et à retourner à l'administration.

Après un dernier remercîment, Je ramasse mes affaires et je me dirige vers la porte de sortie afin de quémander un taxi. L'appartement ne se situe pas bien loin et je suis plutôt musclé, mais j'ai dû emporter mes affaires pour toute une année et j'ai au total quatre valises aussi grosses les unes que les autres, et je n'ai pas envie de faire des allers-retours, le voyage m'a déjà beaucoup fatigué.

Quand je sors du taxi, je regarde le numéro de studio qui m'est attribué :

 _Bâtiment 221, Appartement B._

Une chance pour moi, le bâtiment possède un ascenseur. Je monte donc toutes mes énormes valises sur le palier et tourne ma clef dans la serrure.

Je rentre.

Le studio n'est pas très grand, mais plus que convenable pour un appartement d'étudiant. Il y a deux chambres identiques, une salle de bain commune aux deux chambres, un petite cuisine et un minuscule salon qui donne sur un balcon qui lui-même, à mon plus grand plaisir, donne sur le magnifique Regent's Park.

Je suis plutôt content, car même si je dois partager cet espace avec un étranger, cet appartement et beaucoup plus spacieux et lumineux que celui des années précédentes.

Il est plutôt vieillot et meublé très sobrement, je le trouve froid, poussiéreux et peu accueillant, mais je me dis qu'avec le temps, un peu de décoration et de nettoyage, je m'y ferais !

Vu que mon futur colocataire n'arrive pas avant quelques jours, je peux choisir ma chambre, et je choisis donc celle qui se situait du côté parc. Mais au bout de deux minutes, ma nature me rattrape, je commence à culpabiliser et me dit que mon colocataire préférerait sûrement celle-ci, et voulant partir sur le bon pied avec cette personne avec qui je m'apprête à passer toute une année, je me résigne donc à prendre la chambre du côté de la route.

La chambre se compose d'un lit un peu plus grand qu'un lit simple à côté duquel se trouvent un bureau et une commode, un miroir, ainsi qu'une armoire incrustée dans le mur et en face de mon lit, il y a une fenêtre.

Après une demi-heure de rangement je m'assois sur le rebord de mon lit fraîchement fait. Je viens de finir de déballer toutes mes valises à l'intérieur de mes armoires.

Épuisé par mon voyage, je vais prendre une douche puis je me mets directement dans mon lit.

Je m'endors instantanément.

Je suis alors réveillé par des bruits de verres brisés. Je regarde l'heure :

13h47

Mince alors ! J'ai dormi plus de quatorze heures ! Je devais vraiment être exténué..

Je me lève donc rapidement, enfile un jogging par-dessus son caleçon. Je me coiffe rapidement dans le miroir de ma chambre pour dompter mes nombreux épis puis je sors pour rencontrer la personne qui à coups sûrs devrait être mon colocataire.

J'avais beaucoup pensé à ce moment, j'avais imaginé pleins de scénarii et de possibilités différentes.

Mais je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça.

Le salon est métamorphosé. Des cartons qui sont remplis de papier, de livres et de drôles d'objets s'entassent un peu partout dans la pièce, parfois même jusqu'au plafond.

J'ai comme l'impression qu'une tornade est passée durant la nuit et qu'elle a mis le salon s'en dessus dessous.

J'essaye de me faufiler dans la cuisine, et remarque que le sol est jonché d'éprouvettes en morceaux.

J'essaie donc de me rassurer en me disant _« Ça doit sûrement être un rêve »_

Je me pince le bras, me tapote la tête pour être sûr d'être vraiment là, mais cela ne fait aucun doute, je ne rêve pas.

J'entends alors dans le couloir :

 _« Espèce d'incapable ! C'est vraiment pour ça que je vous pais ! Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi votre femme vous trompe ! Allez-vous-en ! Je vais finir moi-même ! »_

Je suis surpris par cette voix si basse, si grave, si profonde.

Et d'autant plus étonné lorsque je vois pour la première fois la personne à qui appartient cette voix. Un jeune homme brun, grand, plus grand que moi, très fin, et très pâle.

Moi qui m'attendait à voir entrer un homme costaud et plus vieux que moi … Il a vraiment l'air jeune, plus jeune que les gens qui commence normalement un cursus dans cette école. Il a de magnifiques boucles brunes épaisses et brillantes qui lui retombent sur le visage, ainsi qu'un regard de chat, arrogant, et ses yeux sont bleu, translucides, je n'ai jamais vu des yeux aussi clairs.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça !? »_ Me lance sèchement le jeune homme visiblement légèrement agacé de se faire détailler de cette façon, ce qui est plutôt compréhensif.

Je dû m'arrêter dans ma contemplation (à mon grand désespoir ).

 _« Euh… D .. Désolé… Je suis John, enchanté.. »_ Dis-je en m'avançant et en lui présentant ma main.

L'autre me toise. Je suis vraiment mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression que le jeune Garçon m'analyse de la tête aux pieds. Le brun lance un regard dédaigneux à ma main tendue vers lui, comme s'il elle était infestée de microbes, et l'ignore complètement.

Il lance :

 _« Sherlock Holmes »_

Puis se retourne et sort du studio, en claquant la porte.

Et moi je suis debout, tout seul dans l'appartement, la main tendue dans le vide, comme un abruti.

Et, excusez-moi pour la grossièreté, mais je suis sur le cul.

Jamais, de ma vie entière, je ne me suis senti si humilié. Jamais..!

J'essaye donc de me rassurer et de me dire que s'il réagit comme un bâtard c'est parce qu'il est énervé, et qu'à l'avenir il sera sûrement plus aimable… Du moins je l'espère !

En tant que bon anglais, c'est donc plein d'espoir que je me dirige vers la bouilloire, en évitant les débris tranchant déposés sur le sol.

Une fois le thé terminé d'infuser, je m'en vais avec mon mug bouillant m'installer confortablement sur la terrasse, profitant du soleil de début d'après-midi.

Une heure plus tard, ledit « Sherlock » n'est toujours pas rentré.

Je vais donc prendre une douche.

Et qui dit douche dit grand moment de réflexion !

Je m'interroge énormément à propos de mon mystérieux colocataire, il n'a pas l'air méchant, juste différent… Solitaire….

Je me demande en quelle année est-ce- qu'il est, quel instrument pratique-t-il, d'où vient-il… ?

Mais il y a autre chose qui me dérange. C'est son regard froid, glacial, perçant. On a l'impression qu'il vous transperce d'un simple coup d'œil, comme un poignard. Je dois vous avouer que c'est plutôt effrayant ! Mais d'un autre côté, il a un air mystérieux, et il est vraiment beau, juste beau. Je vous rassure je ne suis pas gay (même si j'ai déjà essayé de faire "des choses" avec un homme), mais je sais reconnaître la beauté, et je peux vous dire que cet homme et vraiment beau. Il doit faire craquer toutes les filles.

Je sors de la douche, mets un peignoir, puis je m'en vais dans ma chambre pour lire un livre.

S'en même m'en rendre compte, je m'endors (encore une fois) après seulement quelques minutes.

Je me réveille environ deux heures plus tard, aux alentours des 18 heures lorsque j'entends le bruit de la douche en marche.

Sherlock a dû finalement rentrer.

J'appréhende un peu le fait de devoir lui parler, j'espère qu'il ne va pas me jeter encore une fois.

Je sors de ma chambre tranquillement, et m'assoie sur le canapé attendant patiemment, mais nerveusement, la venue de mon colocataire. Je remarque qu'il a tout rangé. Il n'y a plus aucun carton dans la pièce, tout a disparu. Il a tout entassé grossièrement dans les étagères, c'est assez désordonné, mais je trouve que ça donne vie à l'appartement, qui encore quelques heures auparavant me semblait si froid et peu accueillant.

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard Sherlock fini par sortir de la salle de bain. Il se dirige vers la table de la cuisine où traîne son téléphone puis va s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de moi sans même lever les yeux de son BlackBerry sur lequel il pianote à une vitesse incroyable.

Commençant à être plus ou moins mal à l'aise, je décide d'essayer de lancer la conversation.

Je me racle la gorge et lance :

 _« Eumh.. bonsoir… Je m'appelle John et .. »_

Il me coupe sans même lever les yeux vers moi :

 _« Je sais vous me l'aviez déjà dit »_

 _« C'était juste si jamais tu avais oublié et tu peux me tutoyer si tu veux »_

 _« Apparemment je n'ai pas le choix »_ dit-il sur un ton agacé.

J'essaie alors de détendre l'atmosphère :

 _« Bien sûr que si c'est juste que nous vouvoyer mutuellement serait assez étrange sachant que nous allons être colocataires toute cette année. »_

Il marmonne de un presque inaudible :

 _« A mon plus grand désespoir.. »_

Puis continu sans lâcher son écran de téléphone du regard:

 _« Viens-en au fait »_

 _« Quel fait ? »_

Il daigne enfin bien vouloir poser son téléphone et me regarder dans les yeux, ce qui, par ailleurs, n'est finalement pas une si bonne idée.

 _« Le fait pour lequel tu es venu me parler ! »_

 _« En fait, je .. Je voulais juste me présenter pour que peut-être on puisse apprendre à se connaître un peu mieux.. »_ dis-je gêné _._

Il lève les yeux aux ciel :

 _« Vas-y, je t'écoute »_ répondit-il avec un air excédé.

 _« Donc Comme tu le sais, moi c'est John, j'ai 22 ans et je vais rentrer en troisième année et .. »_

Il me coupe une nouvelle fois :

 _« Et tu fais du piano je sais. »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Oui tu t'appelles John Watson tu as 22 ans, tu es gaucher, ta sœur a des problèmes d'alcool, et tu as passé tes vacances en Ecosse. »_ dit-il agacé.

 _« Mais ..Com.. »_

Il m'interrompt encore une fois :

 _« Comment j'ai su ? »_

 _« Oui »_

 _« Ce serait trop long à expliquer. »_

 _« J'ai tout mon temps. »_

Il soupire.

 _« Ta carte d'identité traînait sur la table donc j'ai lu ton nom et ton âge. J'ai également vu dans la poche gauche de ton manteau dans l'entrée un billet d'avion entre Edimbourg et Londres à la date d'hier, d'où les fameuses vacances. Ton bras gauche est plus musclé que le droit donc tu es gaucher. Et pour le piano, tu as les ongles courts, et entretenus, ce qui est très fréquent chez les pianistes, et j'ai aussi vu dans une des armoires un recueil de Ludovico Einaudi, qui compose exclusivement des œuvres pour piano, donc tu es un pianiste c'est évident ! »_

Je reste sans voix…

 _« Ouaw…. »_

Je reste de longues secondes la bouche ouverte, me demandant ce qu'il vient de se passer. Me demandant si ce type (que je n'ai jamais vu de toute ma putain de vie) vient vraiment de me sortir toutes mes infos personnelles en moins de 5 minutes de vie commune.

Puis je me rends compte que mon inactivité devient de plus en plus gênante, surtout que j'ai la bouche grande ouverte et que je fixe mon interlocuteur depuis maintenant un certain temps.

Je finis par retrouver peu à peu mes capacités vocales et voulant briser ce blanc plus qu'embarrassant je lui demande doucement :

 _« Et toi ? »_

 _« Quoi et moi ? »_

 _« Qui es-tu ? »_

Il lève un sourcil puis dit :

 _« Sherlock Holmes au cas où tu l'as oublié, 18 ans, je rentre en première année et je fais du violon. Sur ce, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit. »_

Il part.

Et je lui lance alors _« Bonne nuit à toi aussi, à demain alors… »_

Juste avant de rentrer dans sa chambre il tourne légèrement la tête vers moi, mais sans me regarder.

Il sourit, un tout petit sourire, puis secoue la tête et rentre dans sa chambre.

* * *

.

 **Fin du premier chapitre.**

 **Laissez moi votre avis en bas !**

 **Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite car elle n'est pas écrite pour le moment..**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt j'espère.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre.. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, même si je vous avoue que je ne suis pas particulièrement fière de ce chapitre...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

.

 **POV John Watson:**

Cela fait déjà un peu plus d'une semaine que Sherlock et moi cohabitons ensemble. Nous parlons peu, et nous ne nous voyons pas souvent. Je dois vous avouer qu'il a un rythme de vie plutôt particulier, très différent du mien.

Le matin, il se lève aux aurores, plusieurs heures avant que même le soleil daigne se lever alors que la veille il ne se couche jamais avant minuit ...

Enfin ça c'est quand il dort… Il peut passer plusieurs jours sans même fermer l'œil ! Je ne sais vraiment pas comment il fait, sachant que personnellement, si je n'ai pas mes neuf heures de sommeil, je ne suis bon à rien et relativement exécrable.

Sherlock ne mange pas souvent non plus. La plupart du temps il ne dîne jamais avec moi. Mais une ou deux fois par semaine, il s'attable à mes côtés, et nous mangeons en silence. On pourrait penser que cette non- interaction entre nous puisse être quelque peu gênante, mais pas du tout. Je pense que nous y trouvons tous deux notre compte. Il est vrai que je suis quelqu'un de plutôt bavard et rieur, mais lorsque je suis avec lui, je ne saurais comment le décrire, mais le fait parler semblerait incongru et déplacé. Sa présence est apaisante, rassurante... et un brin intimidante je vous l'accorde.

C'est vrai que j'apprécierais grandement de pouvoir échanger avec lui de temps à autres, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit quelqu'un de très sociable, alors je lui laisse du temps. J'espère sincèrement que d'ici la fin de l'année la situation aura changée.

* * *

.

Les cours ont repris il y a maintenant 3 jours.

J'ai une classe plutôt correcte, mais je suis déçu d'avoir été séparé de mon meilleur ami. Il s'appelle Grégory Lestrade. C'est vraiment un gars bien, un de mes rares vrais amis. Nous nous sommes rencontrés en première année. Je me souviens, nous étions tous les deux tout seuls, complétement perdus. Nous étions donc naturellement allés l'un vers l'autre, et nous avions donc passés les deux dernières années ensembles. Deux années formidables soit dit en passant.

Mais du coup je me sens un peu seul quand je marche dans les longs couloirs de l'école, ou quand je suis à la cafétéria.

Cependant, la solitude a du bon. Je n'attends rien de personne, et personne n'attends rien de moi. Même si en général j'apprécie beaucoup le fait d'avoir de la compagnie.

Aujourd'hui a lieu la première répétition de l'orchestre des troisième années. Je me lève donc tout sourire afin d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner.

Jouer avec l'ensemble est ce que je préfère. Toute cette musique qui résonne autour de vous, qui danse sensuellement contre vos tympans, c'est magique. Je ne m'en lasserai jamais. C'est uniquement dans ces moment-là que je peux être moi-même, que mon masque tombe, et que toute la tristesse et la colère que je renferme au plus profond de moi peuvent sortir de leur prison imaginaire, se reflétant enfin au grand jour.

Je frémis presque d'impatience.

Après avoir mangé et m'être habillé. Je sors du studio en direction de l'amphithéâtre. Je n'ai pas croisé Sherlock de la matinée, mais cela ne m'étonne pas.

J'arrive enfin devant la salle, mais apparemment je suis en avance. Je décide donc de rentrer et d'aller m'installer sur la scène, derrière le magnifique et majestueux piano Blüthner noir. Je l'ai toujours adoré, c'est l'un des plus beau qu'il m'est jamais été donné de voir. Il est comme un partenaire pour moi. J'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où la nuit, je suis descendu pour venir jouer en cachette. C'est le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé pour évacuer le stress. Quand je joue je ne pense plus, je ressens, je me délivre.

En attendant les autres musiciens, je fais des exercices de déliement, et des gammes, histoire de me réhabituer. Il n'y avait pas de quoi pratiquer lorsque j'étais en Ecosse, ce qui rend les choses un peu compliqué. Deux mois sans travailler, c'est long… Trop long. J'ai énormément perdu et j'espère que personne ne s'en apercevra.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, les autres élèves commencent à arriver, et les pupitres se remplissent un à un, chacun accordant son instrument dans une cacophonie insupportable. Puis finalement le professeur rentre, puis va se positionner sur le podium au-devant de la scène. Je ne le connais pas. C'est un homme plutôt petit, rachitique. Il est blond aux yeux bleus, et a revêtu un ensemble gris trop grand qui le rapetisse encore plus. Il lève un bras et se race la gorge, tout le monde se tait.

Il nous lance sur un ton blasé et froid :

« Bonjour à tous, je suis Monsieur Grant , votre chef d'orchestre, et je serais également votre professeur d'histoire de la musique. » Il soupire et continu ,« Cette année sera décisive pour vous tous, car comme vous le savez sûrement vous allez devoir passer un test en mai qui vous déclarera apte ou non à rentrer en quatrième et dernière année. Je ne tiens pas à vous décourager, mais tous les ans environ 40% des élèves échouent et doivent redoubler ou partir. »

Il rassemble ses mains sous son menton et lève la tête vers nous.

« Je vais être franc, votre réussite ne dépend que de vous, et je ne serai pas tendre. Soit vous travaillez, soit vous sortez de mon cour. Suis-je clair ? »

Tout le monde hoche la tête.

« Je ne vais pas perdre plus de temps, nous commençons. »

Il se lève et nous distribue sans plus attendre une partition.

« Nous allons commencer avec du Schumann, le concerto pour piano en la mineur. » dit-il en marchant.

Il jette un rapide coup d'œil autour de la salle puis se tourne vers moi, et me lance un regard suffisant.

« Comment vous appelez- vous ? »

« Euh.. John Watson monsieur. »

« Eh bien M. Watson, êtes-vous le seul pianiste de cette assemblée ?»

« Eumh.. Je crois oui… »

Il soupire, puis s'adresse ensuite à toute la classe.

« Votre seul et unique but dans ce premier morceau est de mettre en valeur le piano, vous jouerez donc tous _pianissimo_ et vous vous calerez sur son tempo. Je vous donne 15 minutes pour déchiffrer les 8 premières mesures, puis on commence. Sauf vous M. Watson, votre partition étant quelque peu compliquée, je doute fort que vous soyez apte à le jouer correctement, je vous donne donc une semaine pour l'apprendre. Aujourd'hui vous vous contenterez d'écouter. »

J'acquiesce et range la partition dans mon sac. Je suis un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir jouer, mais heureux d'avoir un solo, même si c'est juste un morceau d'entraînement.

Je profite donc de ce temps libre pour partir dans mes pensées, tout en écoutant les autres jouer.

L'heure passe horriblement lentement. Le professeur Grant n'arrête pas de hurler pour un oui pour un non, tout le monde est à bout.

Il finit enfin par nous relâcher.

Je suis le premier à sortir de la salle, et je me dirige tranquillement vers la salle de mon prochain cours – des maths je crois . Dans le couloir je croise Greg, nous nous saluons, et discutons brièvement, puis partons chacun de notre côté.

J'arrive enfin, et m'installe dans le fond de la salle. Je ne suis pas spécialement bon en maths, moi mon truc c'est la littérature anglaise et l'anglais en général. C'est tellement plus simple, il n'y a pas besoin de trouver une logique à tout.

Le professeur entre, se présente et commence son cours, mais je n'écoute pas, mon esprit divague. Je pense à ma sœur. Elle est actuellement en cure de désintoxication. Elle souffre depuis plusieurs années déjà d'alcoolisme gamma, c'est la pire sorte qu'il soit. C'est une dépendance physique et psychique, elle a complétement perdu le contrôle sur sa consommation. Cela fait longtemps que j'essaye de la convaincre de se faire soigner, mais elle refusait catégoriquement. Mais elle est tombée dans un coma itilique il y a quelques mois, et après ça je ne lui ai même pas laissé le choix. Je sais qu'elle m'en veut, mais ça m'est égal. Elle me manque terriblement.

Je suis toujours en train de rêver quand je réalise que tout le monde s'est levé. La directrice est entrée dans la classe. C'est une grande dame élégante, stricte mais juste. Elle se racle la gorge, puis prend la parole.

« Bonjour à tous. J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que dès demain un nouvel élève intègrera votre classe. Je veux que fassiez preuve d'altruisme et de générosité envers lui, je le connais personnellement, il est assez... différent. Le moindre écart me sera rapporté et sanctionné. »

Elle joignit ses deux mains dans son dos et continua :

« Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne année, en espérant de tout cœur votre réussite. »

Elle sort.

A mon grand désespoir, le reste de la journée passe tout aussi lentement que le début. Et après la fin de mon interminable dernier cour je décide de rentrer tranquillement jusqu'à l'appartement. Mais pendant le trajet, je décide de m'arrêter pour prendre un plat à emporter pour le dîner, j'en achète aussi un pour Sherlock au cas où il aurait faim, ce qui m'étonnerait grandement le connaissant.

* * *

.

Une fois rentré, je pose mes affaires dans ma chambre et le repas dans le frigo, puis je file sous la douche, pour me relaxer. Une fois propre, je sors de la salle de bain une serviette nouée autour de la taille. Je me dirige vers ma chambre, mais à mi-parcours, je tombe sur un Sherlock qui me détaille de la tête au pied, sans-gênes. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu rentrer ! Le rouge me monte rapidement aux joues. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, alors je m'en vais me réfugier honteusement dans ma chambre.

Je finis par prendre mon courage à deux mains, et sors de ma cachette. Je me dirige vers le salon, où je le retrouve allongé en long sur le canapé. Il est sur le dos, les yeux clos, je ne sais pas s'il est en train de dormir.

« Sherlock ? »

« Mmmh ? » dit-il sans bouger.

« Euuh j'ai acheté à manger pour ce soir.. Tu manges avec moi ou pas ? »

« Mmmh »

« C'est-à-dire .. ? »

Il ouvre les yeux, me lance un bref regard, puis se tourne contre le mur sans un mot.

«Très bien …. »

Je ne sais vraiment pas comment agir avec lui, car il est vraiment très spécial, froid, parfois même désagréable… Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais malgré tout ça je l'aime bien. Il y a un quelque chose chez lui qui fait que je n'arrive pas à le mépriser. Même s'il est aussi émotif qu'un bloc de glace, il a l'air vulnérable, et seul. Il a l'air de bien s'en accommoder, mais je me sens triste pour lui. Cela doit vraiment être triste de n'avoir personne sur qui compter. Je suis sûr qu'au fond c'est une bonne personne, et j'aimerais tellement réussir à briser sa carapace. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de domaine dans lesquels je peux prétendre m'y connaître, mais je sais voir lorsque quelqu'un porte un masque. Ce masque, cette enveloppe construite pour cacher la tristesse et la souffrance. Je ne le connais pas vraiment, mais je voudrais réussir à l'aider.

Il ne bouge toujours pas.

Désespéré, je m'en vais dans la cuisine pour faire chauffer le repas. Je mets la table pour deux au cas où mon adorable colocataire daigne se joindre à moi.

Je vais dans ma chambre pour récupérer mon ordinateur, puis je vais m'asseoir dans la cuisine pour commencer à manger tout en consultant mes mails.

Environ cinq minutes plus tard, je remarque que Sherlock s'est levé. Il se tient debout dans l'ouverture de la cuisine. Il est très pâle, il vacille un peu et est obligé de s'appuyer sur l'encadrement de la porte pour tenir debout.

Je lui demande :

« Tout va bien Sherlock ? »

« Mmmh… bof »

Je me lève pour le faire s'asseoir sur une chaise.

« Depuis combien de temps est-ce-que tu n'as pas mangé ? »

« Euuh… Je sais plus… 2 jours... 3 peut-être…. » me répond-il d'une voix pâteuse.

« Mais tu es fou ! »

Je lui tends une assiette pleine et lui dis :

« Mange »

Il regarde l'assiette avec dégout et croise les bras en faisant la moue comme un enfant.

« Pas faim »

« Je ne te posais pas une question ! Si tu continues comme ça tu vas faire un malaise. Alors tu arrêtes de râler et tu manges. »

« Pfff.. » soupire-t-il en prenant l'assiette entre ses mains.

A mon grand soulagement, il finit son repas sans dire un mot, pendant que je fais du thé. Une fois la table débarrassée, je lui tends une tasse, qu'il prend sans ronchonner.

Il enroule ses longs doigts fins autour du mug puis plonge son regard argenté fixement dans le mien en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'occupes de moi ? Tu ne me connais même pas. » Lâche-t-il froidement.

«J'en sais rien, » dis-je sur un ton offusqué. « Peut-être que je n'avais tout simplement pas envie t'amener à l'hôpital un vendredi soir après avoir passé une journée merdique ! Je n'avais pas forcément envie de te voir faire un malaise au milieu de la cuisine. »

Je me lève, et lui dit sèchement :

« Un merci aurait suffis. »

Je m'en vais vers ma chambre légèrement énervé. Mais juste avant de passer la porte de la cuisine je me retourne.

« Tu sais Sherlock, on est colocataires, ce qui veut dire que l'on va passer un an ensemble, ici, dans cet espace réduit.. Alors si tu veux que tout se passe bien entre nous, y va falloir que tu apprennes les bases des relations humaines. A commencer par la politesse. »

Une fois dans ma chambre, je réalise que j'ai oublié mon ordinateur … Il y a vraiment des moments où j'aimerais me frapper moi-même.

Je retourne donc dans la cuisine, et je suis étonné d'y retrouver Sherlock, qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Je ne sais même pas s'il a remarqué ma présence. Mais je m'en fiche. Je m'empare de mon pc et sors de la pièce .

Je suis à mi-parcours lorsque j'entends :

« John.. »

Je me retourne et vois Sherlock à l'autre bout du couloir.

« Quoi ? » lui répondis-je d'un air hautain.

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très sociable, ou amical, ou encore moins émotif, et ça je ne peux pas le changer, je suis comme ça, c'est tout. Mais tu as l'air d'être un peu moins inutile et stupide que la majeure partie des crétins qui peuplent ce monde, donc… bah… Merci pour tout à l'heure. »

Même dans l'obscurité j'arrive à percevoir ses joues rougir. Il part dans sa chambre sans rien dire de plus. Et moi je reste debout tout seul dans le couloir, souriant comme un con.

* * *

 **Voilà ! A la prochaine !**


End file.
